Albus Potter and the Soul Secrets
by potterworldwitch
Summary: Albus Severus Potter only expected a normal first year at the Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, or at least as normal as a first year can be. But things are never normal for a Potter, so follow Albus, Scorpius and Rose in an adventure to discover the secrets Hogwarts still keeps hidden. BOOK I


**Hi! That's my first fanfic in English- I'm Brazilian. It's the first on a series of 7 books about Albus Severus Potter and his years at Hogwarts- And that's the very first chapter of it! Have fun, and if you have any question, PM me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Albus sincerely tried to follow Rose inside the Hogwarts Express, but her quick footsteps didn't allow him to.

Now that they were inside, Albus noted how _fascinating_ the train was. From the outside, it seemed just another big red and black train, but actually it was much more than that. It had several compartments, all with seemingly comfortable leather chairs and wide, big windows. Through them he could see parents, siblings and other relatives waving, crying or doing whatever they needed to do. It was a much different perspective, Albus thought, than the one of the previous 2 years, when he saw James go to Hogwarts. It felt different being in the train, but he couldn't explain why.

- Albus!- Rose snapped her fingers near Albus eyes. She seemed impatient. Nothing new, then.

- What?- he said, still distracted. Rose was always vocal in disapproving Albus dreamy nature, after which his mother would reply it reminded her of Aunt Luna and Aunt Hermione at school.

- We gotta find a compartment, _now_- She sighed- Really, Albus, if you keep daydreaming, I don't know how you'll get good grades. You need to start pay attention to people, or I swear I'll put you on a sanatorium _personally_!- Now she was a little annoyed. Albus privately thanked God for her not being at her full angry mode. She could be scarier than an Veela-turned-bird sometimes.

- Okay, okay…- They again started walking, in despair to find a compartment. Finally, they reached James' compartment and knocked the door.

James, still laughing (probably at one of his own jokes) opened the door, and his face suddenly turned serious.

- What do you want?- he said, impatient.

- Sit here- replied Rose. Albus noted she seemed annoyed by his tone. But Rose had a hair-trigger temperament, so almost everything annoyed her.

- You can't sit with us*****- He said simply. Rose turned red.

- Why? You and your little friends are too cool to sit with some 1st Year prats?- She was about to initiate troublemaking, even with Albus begging on her side to let it go.

- Precisely!- He said smiling- Bye!- he slammed the door at their faces and lowered the curtains. Rose was obviously furious. She was about to start shouting when Albus held her arm.

- Can't we just _go away_? This won't help us find a compartment!- Albus cried. Rose snorted, calling the eldest Potter sibling some unspeakable names. They went on to continue their quest to find a compartment.

They passed through several ones, and considered possibilities- "Toire?"- "No, she's giving instructions to the prefects, she's Head Girl, forgot?"- "The Fawcetts that live near Granddad Weasley?"-"We barely know them!" - "Anyone in our year?"- "Albus, this is _not_ an option!".

As the train started moving, they panicked. They couldn't stand the whole trip, it wouldn't work. Great, on their first trip to Hogwarts, no one wanted their company. Albus felt somewhat strange and rejected. All the compartments seemed to be full, and in their despair, the cousins started to run. "Found an empty one?" they would say to each other, and every time the reply was "no".

They ran for several minutes until they encountered the Honeydukes Express. Rose even started to say "Sto…" but it was too late for Albus. He collided with the Trolley, instantly wincing. He then fell to the floor, and everything went black.

* * *

"I think he's waking up".

"Are you sure? I heard when people get into coma they sometimes blink but are unconscious…".

"Shut up".

"Just kidding, you really need to relax".

"I am _not_ going to relax. What if he doesn't wake up until we reach Hogwarts? What if we have to carry him to Hogwarts? What if he _never_ wakes up?!"

"Relax, woman. Look, he's waking".

"Are _you_ sure? He may be in a _coma_…"

- Rose… Don't… Troublemaker…- The minute he said the latter her face turned red. The boy near her just started laughing hysterically.

- I didn't see anything funny here, Mal…- her face was even redder than before, and the boy was becoming purple, laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

- I saw!- he ignored Rose's angry glare and turned to Albus- And you, this is probably the wisest thing ever said after being hit by a Trolley and turn off. I'm Scorpius, and if your little hot-headed cousin here is on her senses, you're Albus. Right?

Albus, with great effort, nodded. His head felt a million times heavier than before, exploding with pain. The headache was strong, unberable. But yet Albus found strenght to reply:

- Yes. Albus Severus- He sank his head in the leather couch and closed his eyes. They seemed worried.

- We should try to find help- said Rose, hands crossed in her chest, not looking at his face. She probably was _very_ pissed off by the "Troublemaker Incident".

- No, I'm okay, really…- Albus tried to talk more, but his throat was burning. Scorpius noticed it and tried to help.

- Hey, take this- He gave him a red and white tin and Albus willingly drank it- It's coke. Coke makes everything better.- Albus nodded in agreement.

- And you must be hungry as well. Take it- Scorpius gave a huge pack of Cheetos to Albus, who was too busy eating to react with proper words.

- You two are gross- Rose snorted, and the said two ignored her solemnly.

- Your cousin is kind of hot-headed, isn't she?- Scorpius asked, smiling and pointing at Rose. Albus again nodded in agreement. It was the final straw for the girl. She stormed out of the compartment, enraged. Scorpius made mention to go after her, but Albus knew it was hopeless, so he just made some gesture with his hands and the boy settled.

Albus and Scorpis sat on the leather couch, opposites to each other, engaged in a conversation.

- So, what's your Quidditch team?- Scorpius asked, opening a Chocolate Frog.

- It used to be Holyhead Harpies- He said, carefully chosing the word "used". This Scorpius seemed a nice bloke and he didn't want to lose a potential friendship so early- Because my mum played there. But now is…- Scorpius made a gesture with his hand, asking Albus to stop.

- Wait, your mother was a Quidditch player? Cool! My mother used to a healer, but now she just helps run our house…- Albus wanted to ask who his mother was, but it felt uneducated to stop him.

- Who's your mother? Katie Weasley, Angelina Wood******?- Scorpius' mention of Aunt Katie deeply amused Albus- Ginny Potter?

Albus nodded.

- Wait, wait! You're Ginny Potter's son! Amazing! I heard once my father say that he knew her from school, did she talk about him, Draco Malfoy?- He seemed thrilled with the prospect. After a few seconds of mentioning his father, however, all the color went out of Scorpius (already pale) face. Albus wisely choose not to reply his question. Moments of awkward silence followed, when Albus decided to react.

- My Quidditch team is Wimbourne Wasps- Albus said. Scorpius smiled and his lips twisted in a way that souded like "Mine too", but no voice came out of them.

- Which house do you expect to be sorted in?- Scorpius finally said, and Albus was relieved for a few seconds. But then he panicked. He wanted Gryffindor, of course, but after what his father said, he wouldn't be sad in Slytherin neither. Ravenclaw would be nice, of course, the house of the intelligent, and Hufflepuff… Nobody important got sorted in Hufflepuff*******, or at least, not that Albus remembered, but Aunt Hannah was Hufflepuff and she was a very nice woman. So…

- I don't know- he said, carefully choosing his words. Albus was a boy who thought before he spoke, carefully choosing his words and arranging them in a way he would be sure he didn't offend anyone. Always a very good paraphraser, not unlike his half-namesake Albus Dumbledore- I hope for Gryffindor, but I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw or…- He really had to choose carefully his words at this moment-…Or any other house. And you?

Albus immediately regretted this question- Scorpius seemed nervous.

- Hmmm… Well…- He stuttered- My whole family was Slytherin. I think I'll be there, but I'm not pretty sure about that -He said with an unsure tone- But… I think they'd be happy with Ravenclaw either. I mean, for example, the whole family is Hufflepuff but Dude 1 goes to Ravenclaw… It's the house of the intelligent, no matter if your tradition is Gryffindor or Slytherin, they accept you go to Ravenclaw because they're nerds…- He made gestures, trying to speak with his hands, like most people do when nervous-…Understand what I mean?

Albus nodded in agreement.

- Where do you live?- Scorpius initiated the conversation. Albus was secretly relieved.

- I live in Southampton- Albus said, quickly adding: - With my parents and my two siblings. And you?

- Well…- Scorpius started- I live with my father, mother and grandparents in Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire. Not far from you.

Albus felt he had heard this name- Malfoy- before, but couldn't remember where. Anyway, it wasn't important. Albus had already noticed that Scorpius seemed uncomfortable with the mention of his family, and decided not to ask.

* * *

They kept talking about various things; Quidditch, Movies, Magical Wizards Cards, Music and a little more Quidditch. The only forbidden topics were family and Hogwarts' Houses. From the rest, Albus discovered that, besides liking Wimbourne Wasps, he was also a good Quidditch player who preferred playing Chaser, obsessed with _Star Wars_, had over 300 Famous Wizard Cards and adored Rock, with a tendency to Grunge. Albus deduced that he was a Pureblood (because he knew about iPhones, _Star Wars_ and Computers, but besides watching the movies, never had a cellphone or used the Internet), wealthy (his broomstick was a _Firebolt 1000_!) and a prankster (he had approximately 37 governesses and all of them resigned because of his behavior). Overall, a nice bloke.

While they were talking about their wish to be trained by the Jedis someday, Rose appeared at the door, apparetly calmer, but stubbornly refusing to be nice to them, and said:

- We are almost there. And still, you didn't change your robes- Then, she just walked away, rejoycing at the panic in the boys' faces. They looked at each other and, like telepathy, just nodded, took their robes from their bags and ran to the bathroom.

Albus cursed himself. He should have changed his robes earlier, or have chosen a compartment nearer the bathroom. No, not the latter. He wouldn't have gotten to know Scorpius if he'd chosen another compartment. They ran as fast as they could to the bathroom, and Albus almost knocked over a redheaded girl who was passing by. The bathroom was on the very end of a narrow and long corridor. "Damn", Albus thought.

Almost there… Almost…

BAM!

- You have a serious tendence of colliding with things, don't you?- laughed Scorpius

- Who goes first?- Albus chose to ignore his friend's hysterical laughing.

- We don't have time! I think we'll have to go together!

Albus seemed shocked and amused by Scorpius suggestion. But more shocked.

- We don't have time for kidding, Scorpius!- Albus said, trying to sound serious, but the sentence itself sounded ridiculous, at least in his opinion.

- I'm not kidding!- Scorpius stopped laughing and assumed a serious face- Look, we're almost in Hogsmeade!

He looked through the window and Scorpius was correct. They were nearly there. And they _had_ to go to that bathroom together********. Otherwise, they'd be late and would travel back to London on the train. The prospect terrified Albus enough for him to sigh and agree.

The bathroom was a narrow, square room with a white, shining toilet bowl and an Ash stand with a white washbasin on it. They quickly took off their shirts, and Albus could see Scorpius was just as skinny as he was, if just a little shorter. As they took their black "set of plain working robes" out of the bag, Albus realized that they would have to take their _trousers_ off. "No" Albus thought. It felt a little creepy, indeed. "Better to see Scorpius only in underwear than to be late", he tried (unsuccessfully) to comfort himself. Albus avoided looking at his friend when he took off his trousers, concentrating on his own dressing

- Hurry up!- Scorpius said, already fully dressed, while Albus was putting his shoes. The latter finally took his bag off the floor and they went out the bathroom.

- I hate you- Albus said under his breath. Scorpius merely rolled his eyes and they ran out of the Hogwarts Express.

They were very, _very_ lucky; about a second after they were safely out the train, all the doors were closed. When they got to the Hogsmeade Platform, they were behind the last on the crowd of students who followed a huge, seemingly hairy man to the Lake, where they would take a boat to the Hogwarts Castle.

Albus and Scorpius didn't talk during their walk to the Lake or during the trip across it, but he knew Scorpius was still amused by the whole "Bathroom thing". Unfortunately, Rose was in the same boat as them and they weren't willing to say a word. It was only when they were approaching the school, that Rose pulled both Albus' and Scorpius' arm and said:

- Look- she pointed at the big, dark and moody castle. The desing, at least from the lakes perspective, was creepy and even a little bit terrifying.

But Albus immediately felt like he had finally found his home.

* * *

***- If you got the reference, then put #igotit on your review!**

****- It's just that I ship Fred/Katie and Oliver/Angelina, so in this version Fred is alive (YES I LIVE IN DENIAL NOW KILL ME) and married to Katie, and George is married to Luna (And YES, I SHIP THEM AS WELL).**

*****- That's Albus opinion! My best friend's in Hufflepuff, and I respect them (even though I'm Slytherin)**

******- HAHAHAHAHA. It was just a thing to please the Albus/Scorpius shippers out there. There will be no slash on it; actually, it won't have pairings at least until the fourth or fifth book.**


End file.
